


Hate to Love You

by cinderelles



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Gryffindor, Lightning Era, Love/Hate Relationship, One Shot, Slytherin, Tutoring, mentions Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-30 02:52:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11454465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinderelles/pseuds/cinderelles
Summary: Ginny needs help in potions, and a certain blond Slytherin boy is there to help.





	Hate to Love You

Ginny ran as fast as she could down to the courtyard, her bag hitting her side painfully with each step. She was just hoping she wasn't too late for her tutor to still be there waiting. Stupid, selfish roommate for turning off her alarm clock — admittedly, it was set ridiculously early, but that was still a cruel move. Why did this prick want to meet before classes on a Monday anyway? 

She had been struggling with potions lately, which wasn't good for any student, much less one in their OWLs year. She wasn't happy to be stuck with Draco Malfoy as a tutor however, as he constantly mocked her ongoing flirtation with Harry Potter, the boy she had been obsessing over since she had been old enough to say his name properly. 

It was hardly her fault that he was the definition of perfect, or that he finally saw her the way she wanted him to see her. She'd always been bold and vivacious, but that boy had a way of turning her into useless mush. 

She'd always thought that that's how you were supposed to feel when you loved someone. But she found that she didn't really like feeling helpless. She always wanted to feel like herself.

She made it to the courtyard a whole fifteen minutes late. He was still waiting for her fortunately, sitting on their usual bench, reading a potions textbook. Draco's blond hair wasn't slicked neatly back as it had always been in the years before. His pale hands were now always shaking apposed to the steady, stoic demeanor she had always associated him with. The sight of him turned her veins to fire, courage and confidence rushing through her like a wave.

That was a new feeling. 

She cleared her throat, an apologetic look on her face as he looked up. Those silver eyes momentarily stunned her, but she quickly regained her senses. "I'm so sorry I'm late, my roommate turned off my alarm clock—"

"What's wrong with your hair?" He cut her off, outwardly confused by her appearance. Ginny's hand immediately shot up towards the messy bun she had hastily thrown on top of her head, a contrast to the usually impeccably straight hair she never left her room without donning. She didn't have much to improve the way she looked, but she always wanted to give off the best, put together impression that she could manage. 

"I told you," She said through gritted teeth, feeling defensive all of a sudden. "my roommate turned off my alarm clock and I didn't want to be late for our session." 

"Hey," Draco said, holding his hands up in surrender as his mouth simultaneously worked its way into a smirk. "I didn't mean to offend you, it was merely an observation. Your hair looks nice and fiery red all the time." 

Ginny raised an eyebrow. His hair was falling in a curtain above his eyes, which were lighter than she was used to seeing them when she snuck quick glances at him in the Great Hall. His face also had a nice flush to it, even if he did still have the bags under his eyes that made her more concerned for his health than she should be. 

"Why are you being so kind to me?" She asked, skeptical. 

His eyebrows knitted together in confusion. "Have I ever been unkind to you?" 

She thought about it. He was always polite and courteous — even patient when she took longer than normal on a problem. He'd just never been so... personal around her before. He had given her a compliment and he had certainly never done that before. 

"I suppose you haven't, but that's what baffles me the most." She told him truthfully. He smiled, but his eyes beckoned for more of an explanation. "You complimented me, when you hate my family and I'm supposed to hate yours. Why are you not vile to me, I am a Weasley—" 

He cut her off for the second time, the prick, but instead of opening his mouth, this time he took her speech away by striding over to her, and placing it on hers. 

Her senses went into overdrive. She'd never felt more powerful or free. His hands were cold as they slid around her waist, but his lips were warm on hers as she wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. This was what kissing was supposed to feel like. You're supposed to feel like you're flying as apposed to feeling like you're going to melt into an ordinary puddle for other people to step on. She could've stayed like this forever, she was—

She was kissing Draco Malfoy. 

She broke away from him as suddenly as she had had latched herself onto him. She couldn't get involved with Draco Malfoy, no matter how good of a kisser he was. 

"Idon'tknowwhattosay." She stammered quickly, wringing her hands in an attempt to not look into his eyes. 

"Oh, don't worry," Draco said. She looked up to see him rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly, but his eyes reminded her of a wounded puppy. "I understand." 

"You do?" She asked astonished. 

"You still like him don't you?" He told her. Her face remained blank, not understanding what he was getting at. "Potter has a knack for snagging things that I want, this wouldn't be the first time." 

Oh... "Harry!" She slapped a hand over her mouth. "I completely forgot about Harry!" 

"Well in that case..." His face was red. "I was hoping you'd be interested in me, Ginevra." He reached out with his right hand and intertwined his fingers with hers on her left hand. She never knew how lovely that wretched name could sound until it came off his tongue.

"Harry's not the problem with us," Ginny said to him, brushing the Death Eater tattoo on his arm lightly with the palm of her right hand. "I wish he was the only thing keeping us apart." 

His eyes darkened slightly, gripping her hand tighter. His left hand gently grasped her chin and forced her to meet his gaze. "That doesn't have to be a problem either." She looked at him with confusion. He gave her a light kiss on her nose before continuing. "I could be secretly siding with the order, through you. They wanted me as your tutor to get information, but I could easily flip that on its head." 

He would be willing to go against He Who Must Not Be Named... for her. "But what if it puts you in danger? What if you're killed?" 

He surprised her by chuckling, an even bigger smirk than usual playing on his lips. "It'll be worth it to see the look on Potter's face when you tell him that my kissing wiped him from your brain." 

She laughed out loud, covering her hand over her mouth to stifle the sound. 

He beamed. "So what do you say?" 

She didn't say anything. She just yanked him by the collar, craving the feel of his lips against hers again. 

AUTHOR'S NOTE: you see Severus Snape, this is how you do it ;)

**Author's Note:**

> I love them as a pairing, so if you guys like this, let me know :)


End file.
